The Maze Demigods
by Kylee1104
Summary: Percy wakes up with no memory at first but then starts to get his memory's back at a alarming rate. He starts to accept life in the glade until things start changing with no stopping them. When some other demigods come up the box, what will happen? What happens when they meet some friends in the scorch? Bad with summaries. This is the same story just I added to the summary!
1. Chapter 1

He woke up, not knowing who he was, where he was, or how he got there. His heart was racing as he tried to calm himself down.

 _My name is Percy._

That was the only thing he could remember. By that time the box he was in had started moving upwards and he was able to see his reflection from the lights he passed and a piece of glass on the ground. He had pitch black hair and eyes the color of the ocean. He finally calmed himself down a little and decided to start trying to remember things, first the basics then the more complicated stuff.

 _My name is Perseus Jackson. My favorite color is blue. I have ADHD and Dyslexia. I have a mother and father who love me very much. My dad was lost at sea most of my life so my mother married a very smelly and abusive man named Gabe for my protection. My birthday is August 18. I am 16 years old. My best friend is named Grover. My girlfriend is named Annabeth. My fathers name is Poseidon and my mothers name is Sally. I live in a special camp called Camp Half-Blood. I love water and the beach._

I was just starting to move on to the next memory when the box stopped moving and he was thrown across the room and the top of the box opened and I was blinded by light. My hand instantly shot up to cover my face because I was in the dark for so long.

A few seconds later I lowered my hand and was able to see without my eyes burning. I looked at what was above me and saw a bunch of teenage boys looking at me, some leaning in to get a closer look.

"How old is he?"

"Why does it smell like ocean down there?"

"What's his name?"

"He has some mussel."

"Could be a builder."

"Or a Runner."

"Not a Runner, no way."

"Take him out."

The boys above said. They all had voices he didn't recognize which made him a little on edge but he quickly decided to just go with it for now and get some answers, then if they try to attack him he would be ready.

One of the boys threw down a rope for him to get out and he hesitated a little at first but then grabbed it and started to climb up, the other people helping out by pulling the rope.

Once he was fully standing and all the dirt was brushed off him he looked at the people around him and saw that most were teenagers but some were young adults but they all looked dirty and like they were hard at work.

Two of the boys walked up to him one with dark skin, very short black hair, and brown eyes. The other with light skin, blonde hair, brown eyes, and a limp.

"Welcome to the Glade. My name is Alby and this is my second in command Newt. What's your name greenbean?" The black haired one said.

"Perseus Jackson, but I like Percy better."

"Wait, you remember more than just your first name?" Newt asked. Percy heard a British accent

"A little more but not much."

The two boys looked at each other in confusion and surprise then told him to stay there and they cleared everyone out then told him where he was and what was going on.

"What do you remember?" Alby asked after everyone was finally gone.

"Nothing important."

"Percy listen to me, what you remember could get us out of here. We need you to tell us no matter how much you don't want to." Newt said.

"Fine. I'm sixteen years old, my favorite color is blue, I love water and the beach, My fathers name is Poseidon and my mothers name is Sally." I named off the rest of the things I remembered and they both looked a little surprised but told me the rules and told me that there was a lake near the woods that I could entertain myself with for the meantime and they decided to have Newt watch me and make sure I didn't do anything stupid.

"Go ahead and jump in when you're ready. Just don't drown." Newt said.

Percy didn't even respond and he just dove in and swan to the very bottom of the surprisingly not dirty lake and sat thinking and trying to remember things like he did in the elevator.

 _I'm a half-blood also known as a demigod. I'm the son of Poseidon, god of the sea. I am one of the only children of the big three left alive. I can breath underwater. I don't get wet unless I want to get wet. I can read ancient Greek. I can talk to horses and fish. Water heals me. I can heal other people with water. I can control water._

"Uh Percy, you've been under there for a while now. Don't you think its time to come up for air?" He heard Newt say from above.

Percy tried to swim up to let him know he was okay but he couldn't, his foot was stuck under a thick root.

"Percy if you aren't up here within the next five seconds I'm getting help. One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Okay, I'm getting help, if this is a joke I'm going to kick your shuck butt." Percy heard Newt get up quickly and start to run for help.

Percy struggled with the root some more but it wouldn't come free, if anything it was just making it worse. He heard Newt come back with a group of people and heard him tell them where he went under at, then heard him and someone else saying that they were going under to find him and telling the Med-Jacks to be ready, and he heard them plunge into the water.

Percy looked around until he saw them a few feet to his right franticly looking around trying to find him so Percy tried to get their attention by moving around a lot and Newt finally saw him and got the other person to look his way and they both tilted their head to the side, confused at how he wasn't unconscious, dead, or have a even red face because of how long he was underwater. They both went to the surface to get a breath then helped him get the root off his foot by using knives then they all went to the surface and that was followed by cheers and confused faces.

"How did you do that?" Newt asked after they were out of the lake.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. So I'll just tell you that it had to do with a few memories I had while I was underwater."

"Just tell me."

"The Greek gods are real. Every once and a while they would come down to earth and have a child with a mortal who were called half-bloods or in a better way to put it demigods. I am a demigod. My father is Poseidon, god of the sea.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy pov:

All of the Gladers looked at Percy in shock.

"I don't believe this shank at all. He's crazy." Said a boy with anger filling his voice who had blonde hair.

"Lets call a gathering then Gally. But you have to remember, no one human can stay underwater for fifteen minutes." Newt said

"Do you want me to prove it to you? I can right now if you want." I said.

"Sure let's see it. I doubt you will be able to do what you want to do." Gally said.

I turned back to the water and willed it to move. I shut my eyes and thought about making a triton in front of me.

I heard gasps and whoa's from the other Gladers and opened my eyes to see that there was a triton made out of water a few feet in front of me.

"Now do you believe me?"

There were nods and yes's from the other Gladers and I was almost positive they knew I wasn't a person whose bad side was something you wanted to get on.

"I'm calling a gathering, so this guy can tell us what he remembers, and so we can figure out what to do with him." Alby said.

Every Glader went to a small house where two of the walls were wood and the other two were the walls that locked him in there. I was told to sit down in a chair where the two stone walls connected and not get up until the gathering was done which was much to my disliking because of my ADHD, but I didn't complain or fight and just did what I was told to do. My foot was constantly bouncing because I had to stay there but luckily for me no one seemed to care.

"Now Percy, we are going to ask you some questions and you are going to answer all of the ones you know the answer to truthfully. If I ask you if there is something else you remember but we didn't ask a question where you can say it you will tell us. Good that?"

I nodded my head yes and looked around to see hands raised. The person I called on was tall but only about fifteen years old with brown hair and blue eyes.

"Do you have any powers other than controlling water? If you do can you show them to us?"

"Yes and maybe. I can breath underwater. I can control water. I can heal myself and other people with water. I can talk to horses and fish. I can create any storms that have to do with water and make them at the strongest level possible. I don't get wet unless I want to get wet. I can create water. I am a child of one of the big three so I am stronger than most demigods. I have super speed and super hearing. I can see in the dark. And I also have limited control over ice and snow."

I heard wows coming from the Gladers and small conversations which were meant to be heard by no one but I could hear them because of my super hearing. I answered the rest of the questions and told them things that they didn't ask, then it was on to everybody but me and the keepers leaving so they can vote on what to do with me. They decided to give me a few days then make me a runner because I was strong and had super speed. They decided not to punish me because I did nothing wrong which made Gally mad but he tried not to show it although I saw it. They decided that on the days I wasn't running or if I had some spare time they would have me heal the people who got hurt which made someone who I think is a Med-Jack look relived at a day without having to wrap bandages on people. they later had me demonstrate how I can heal myself and other people with water by having me cut my hand. They looked surprised when they saw the water go up my hand and the cut go away. Then they had Newt cut his hand and let me heal it. Later on we had a Greenie bonfire and I won a fight with Gally who looked ticked that I managed to get him out of the circle but I ignored it. Then later on we went to sleep and I realized that I could be their chance of getting out.

I woke up, hit the showers, got dressed, got breakfast, and got ready for my second day in the glade.

While I was helping a kid named Austin who looked like was about fourteen because he fell while trying to get a apple from the top of an apple tree, an alarm went off, making me cover my ears and wince because of my super hearing. I quickly finished healing him and saw all of the Gladers were either at the box, or heading towards it. I quickly looked around to find Newt and noticed that everyone had a confused look on there face. I found Newt and started running towards him.

"Newt, what's going on? Why is a alarm going off?" I asked when I was right next to him.

"Oh, hi Percy. The alarm means were getting a new greenie, right now."

"Isn't this normal for you guys though?"

"No, not once has a greenie came in the same month another greenie came. Its always been on the same day of each month."

They waited until the box came up and opened. Everyone but me was leaning in for a closer look, I decided that either way I would get to see what the other greenie looked like and would most likely get to talk to him.

"Whoa! What the heck?! Percy can you come here for a second? Your the only one who might know this guy or what he is." Alby said.

Everyone cleared a path for me to get through and I walked over to where the box was at and looked in to see Grover asleep like he's in coma. I didn't get scared or surprised when I saw that waist down he was a goat. _Satyr._ That word rang in my head as soon as I saw he was half goat.

"Grover!" I yelled as I jumped in the box.

"So you do know him? What is he?" Gally said.

"This is Grover, my best friend. He's a satyr. He can sense demigods like me and took me to Camp Half-Blood the night I thought my mom died but instead my uncle took her to the underworld and I needed to retrieve Zeus's lightning bolt."

"Okay then." Alby said.

I started trying to shake Grover awake and lightly tap him on his cheeks but nothing woke him up.

"Percy, sorry to say it but I don't think that's working." Newt said.

"You cant banish me for punching someone in the face to get them out of coma right?"

"No."

"Sorry Grover, but I have to do this. Please forgive me." I said right before I brought my hand into a fist and punched him.

He immediately woke up and started to yell.

"Whoa Grover, calm down. It's me Percy."

"What? Percy? Is that you?"

"Yeah, sorry about your face, but it was the only way you'd wake up."

"Don't be sorry. I'm just happy you didn't get killed while we weren't looking."

"I lost most of my memories but I still remember enough."

"Do you remember what you are? Who your dad is? Stuff like that?"

"Yeah, lets get you out of here. I want you to meet a few people."

I helped Grover out then got out myself and I saw that Grover was looking at the other Gladers but stopped at Newt. He had a look of confusion, fear, and something else I couldn't describe on his face.

"Grover."

"Yeah Perce?" He said not looking away from Newt.

"You okay? You look confused?"

"You know how I can sense demigods."

"Yeah."

"What's this guys name?"

"That's Newt. What's wrong? Is he a demigod?"

"Well yeah. Undetermined. And I get the feeling around him that I get around you, Nico, and Thalia. Like Newt is a child of one of the big three."

Grover barley had time to finish when a triton appeared over Newt's head and the Gladers took a step back and gasped. Newt looked up and looked shocked.

"What was that?" Newt asked.

"Son of Poseidon." Whispered Grover.

"What did you say?" Alby asked.

"We now know who one of his parents are and that he has two brothers." Grover said as I stood there as a thousand memories about camp and my family came back.

"Who are they."

"Your father is Poseidon, one of your brothers names are Tyson, the others name is Perseus Jackson."


	3. Chapter 3

Percy pov:

Grover explained everything to me and Newt. I was getting my memories back with almost every word he said and it looked like Newt was getting a few back as well.

Newt pov:

 ** _Flashback_**

I was running through the forest with one of my best friends named Will and my mother Carrie. They had told me that I was special and different in a way that I wouldn't understand. I am twelve years old at the time and was scared for not just my life, but mostly Will's and my moms life. All I knew is that this had to do with my father and who he was and that there was a giant horned thing chasing us. We had made it to a camp that for some reason my mother couldn't enter even if we all tried. The thing that was chasing us had grabbed my mother and my mother turned into a bright light that turned into a pile of gold dust. I ran out enraged by the fact that my mother had died. I couldn't even get a few hits on it when I was knocked into camp and I passed out.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

I was overrun by memories but this one keeps coming back to me like a slap in the face. I had the same powers as Percy but he still had more control over them than me. I was told I could be a runner again and that I would start at the same time Percy started which made me happy because it made me feel more useful and wanted.

 _ **Two months later (To the day Percy arrived) because none of us want to hear the same thing go on forever.**_

Percy pov:

So far I have spent two months in the Glade. A nice kid named Chuck arrived and he was ten out of ten, the youngest kid here. Today was the day a new greenie would arrive and luckily for me, Newt and I got the day off. Every day I'm running I run with Newt and Minho not only because Newt is my brother, but also because they have the most experience running and I have the least. They are both really nice to me and I'm nice to them. Usually on my days of when no one is hurt and needs to be healed I hang out with Chuck because he's awesome, even if I'm one of the only Gladers who thinks so. If anyone hurt Chuck if not sure what I would do first, either heal Chuck, or beat the living klunk out of the person who hurt him. Either way both would happen. Everyone except Gally and his little group started treating me the way they would treat Newt before and after he got claimed. Like a leader but at the same time like the rest of them. Chuck can be mischievous and sometimes I join in with him. Overall my friends would have to be Zart, Clint, Jeff, Newt, Alby, Ben, Chuck, Minho, Frypan, and Winston.

 **Sorry this is a short chapter but I have a long chapter coming that I will make sure takes me a long time to read, unfortunately that also means it will take a while to write but I will make sure I work on it for as long as I can without it taking several weeks. I'm also sorry this doesn't have any talking but I can and will add talking to the next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

**I have a question. Do you want Thomas to be a son of one of the following gods: Poseidon, Hades, Zeus. Please message me to tell me what one you want. (I would have put Athena but he remembered his mom but not his dad.) (Newt is not going to die but I still have to make Chuck and Alby die because if Chuck didn't die then Thomas would have and if Alby didn't die Chuck would have or the grievers would have stayed longer and might have killed a main character. I'm not going to make Teresa die either.)**

The greenie alarm went off later than usual and everyone ran over to the box. Me and Newt had both gotten the week off to help the new greenie get settled in. I stood with Newt and we talked about how we were going to explain to this greenie how we remember and that we are demigods. We decided that we would wait for the bon fire and get a good view of his personality then right before all the members of the counsel (which included the Keepers, Newt, and I) light the bonfire talk.

The box arrived and there was talking among the Gladers but I didn't pay much attention to it. Instead I tried to get a good look at the greenie.

"Go get him Gally." I told him when I got close enough for him to hear me. He nodded and started pushing his way through the other Gladers.

He jumped into the box where I could no longer see him and I heard him say in a tone that he uses on his friends and the greenies when he's trying to calm them down, "Day one greenie. Rise and shine."

He pulled the greenie out and threw him on the ground. All the Gladers gathered around him to get a better look. I got my first look at him without even having to crowd around him because within just a few seconds he was running. He had dark hair that was flattened to his head and chocolate and amber eyes.

I ran after him and made a wall of water in front of him so he couldn't run anymore and he almost immediately stopped and gave me enough time to grab him. Within a few seconds of the boy struggling Newt was by my side and we managed to get him into the pit.

"He's all yours Alby!" I yelled to him from across the courtyard.

He nodded and started heading over to him while me and Newt just did our own thing.

After a few minutes we saw Alby walking across the Glade with the new greenie and we decided to drop in and introduce ourselves.

"Hey Alby." We both said at the same time. We looked at each other and sighed. We found out in our time here that often children of the big three that were half human half god and not a Cyclopes often spoke at the same time.

"Hey guys. Greenbean, this is Newt my second in command, he's in charge when I'm not around." Alby pointed at Newt so the Greenbean knew which one of us he was talking about.

"Its a good thing your always around then." We said at the same time again. Newt glared at me and I smirked. I knew that the reason he said that is only because he doesn't like being the big boss but I still had to tease him about something.

"And this is Percy, Newts half brother and my third in command, he's in charge when me and Newt aren't around."

"Good thing at least one of us is always around then." This time it was my turn to glare at him and his turn to smirk. Once again we were just teasing each other.

"Do me a favor, go grab Chuck for me."

And with that we set off to find Chuck.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! Please! I have decided to add some more gods to the list of who can be Thomas's parent. The gods who can be Thomas's parent are: Zeus, Hades, Poseidon, Hecate, Artemis, Pan, Athena. I have a plot line set for every one of these gods being his parent, now its just up to you to choose! Feel free to vote for more than one or change your vote. So far the results are: Hades 2, Hecate 1. The Maze Runner part is following the movies but still adding some things they didn't put in the movie while The Scorch Trials part will follow the part including a few deleted scenes from the movie but changed. I only own my OC's and some of the plot, the rest belongs to James Dashner and Rick Roirdan!**

Percy pov:

It is almost time for the greenie bonfire and me and Newt were discussing how to tell the greenie that the Greek gods are real and that Newt and I are demigods. We almost had something planned out but unfortunately the greenie had a little episode near the doors right before they closed so we had to change the way to tell him.

"I say we just sit next to him and talk for a minute or two before telling him what life is like outside then since he seems curious he will more than likely ask how we remember or know this stuff, then we drop the bomb on him. We should also have Grover there since we never got to check if he was a demigod." Newt said. I nodded in approval since not only did he plan things out better between the two of us but also I thought it was a great idea. The greenie seems a lot like Chuck, but different at the same time, and this is like the plan we used on Chuck, just a little different.

We went over to the fire (which was already taller than Chiron when he's not in the wheelchair) and took few long torches and lit them up, the other Keepers (although I don't lead a job they still call me a Keeper for some reason, probably since I'm third in command and am allowed in all the gatherings) doing the same.

"Light 'em up!" Alby yelled. We threw our torches into the fire in almost perfect harmony and watched it for a second. I jumped on Newts back while everyone was chanting 'Gladers!' and started messing up his hair that looked like sunlight because of the fire.

I guess I should explain, the day after Newt got claimed, a few small symbols started floating above his head. One was Athena's owl, another was Apollo's harp, a different one was Persephone's **I honestly have no clue what her symbol is, sorry!** , and the last one was Artemis's bow. Grover explained that it was a late sign of him being blessed by those gods. Its why he doesn't have dyslexia and has blonde hair and is good with a machete, his blonde hair looks like the sun during bonfires and he is a great singer, he can make plants grow quickly, and he is great with a bow.

Newt laughed and ruffled my already messy hair and walked over to Grover and told him what the plan was before he walked to the greenie who was looking just as confused and sad as Chuck did during the bonfire and as I was before I remembered anything in the box and when I thought my mom was dead when I first woke up at camp.

I miss camp and all my friends like no one can imagine, but if I had to choose between me going back with none of these guys but seeing my family and friends from out there or staying here for until we find our way out so I can be with both my family and friends and the Gladers, I would choose to stay here. As long as it meant that I could be with both groups eventually I would be happy. I know that most campers wouldn't approve of my decision but I know they would understand. If I could magically get everyone out within five seconds and we could all be teleported to camp, or if I could stay here and wait to find the way out, I would teleport us all out and to camp. But its not like I have the choice. I just have to wait it out and work my hardest to get us out.

"What's with the sad face?" I asked the greenie. He looked up seemingly surprised before going back to torturing a piece of grass by ripping it in half.

"Nothing, just still haven't remembered anything." He said.

"Well stop, your making me sad. And no Grover, I haven't even taken a sip of that stuff." I said.

The greenie's lips curved up a little and I knew I was making progress. I rested my head on Newts and he just messed up my hair a little more.

I looked over at Grover to see what he was doing which turned out to be just watching the fire. Grover has had his Rasta hat on and was in the disguise he used when we went to the sea of monsters so the only weird thing the greenie could notice was that other than Newt he was the only one in the Glade who had something wrong with their legs. Nothing was wrong with Grover's legs other than the fact that he was a goat waist down, but the greenie didn't know that.

"Percy, get off my back. I think your heavier than the sky itself." Newt said. He was the only one out of the Gladers who knew about all the quests that I've been on other than the other Keepers, Chuck, and Ben. Although every Glader here is like Rachel and my mom and are clear sighted, we decided not tell everyone for no reason other than we wanted to tell them when we were ready. They only knew a very small part of a few quests. Last night, we decided that we were ready and were going to tell everyone after Gally's final fight of the night which everyone decided should be me after he lures the Greenie in so we could test his strength.

"But I'm comfy here. You wouldn't be so mean of a brother to just kick me off would you?" I asked. It was true that I was comfy. It felt like I was at sea on the Argo II with the rest of the seven.

"Yes I am now get off." He said. I knew Newt was just kidding and he knew I was just kidding. He knows I wouldn't consider him mean and I know that he's just being a sarcastic shank. I could practically see the wheels turning in his head as he put some of the pieces together.

"But I'm comfy." I said. Grover just laughed at our antics. According to him only a few demigods have as good as a relationship with their siblings as us so its fun for him to watch whenever we playfully bicker.

"Too bad." He said before letting go. We fell backwards, hitting the ground with a thud. After we got all our air back in our lungs we started laughing. I stood up and helped him up while the greenie looked at us strangely.

"Their half brothers." Grover said to him. He looked confused but nodded anyway.

After we stopped laughing we walked over and sat next to him.

"We didn't get the chance to officially meet earlier. I'm Percy Jackson. This is my half brother Newt Whitman and my best friend Grover Underwood." I said holding out my hand. He shook it along with Grover's and Newt's.

"Why does everyone keep saying that you and Newt are half brothers? You only look a little like each other and Newt has a accent. Plus, even if you were, according to Alby only a few people remember anything about their past lives other than their names." He questioned. Newt, Grover, and I looked at each other and smirked when he got a look of realization on his face. "Your those three people aren't you?" He asked. We nodded and smiled.

We started talking to him and he was actually a nice person other than the questions which I didn't mind very much. He even managed to answer a few of our questions. He reminded me a little of not only Chuck but also Annabeth. All three are smart but kind at the same time. If he were a demigod he would either be blessed by Athena or be one of her children.

"Hey, we all have something to tell you that we planned on telling you tonight that everyone here other than you knows." I said.

"Finally! Someone tells me one of this places secrets!" He yelled. We just smiled and laughed.

"Have you ever heard of the Greek gods? If you have then you would remember." Grover asked. The greenie nodded.

"Yeah. I know a lot about them. Why?" He asked.

"Good. Its easier to tell you that way." Grover said.

"Just tell me." He said.

"The Greek gods are real. Percy and I are demigods, also known as Half-Bloods. It means we are half human-half god. We are both children of Poseidon. Grover here is a satyr which means he goat from the waist down. Every person sent here is a clear sighted mortal including you unless you are also a demigod which Grover is going to say after we get the rest of the Gladers. Clear sighted mortals are mortals who can see through the mist. The mist is what keeps the mortals from seeing what's really going on. It messes with their heads and makes them see things that aren't really there and disguises things." Newt said. The greenie looked like he was remembering something.

Greenie pov:

 _ **Flashback**_

I was running around in a lab with another boy and two girls. I was about four or five at the time, but I could still tell it was me.

We ran up to a woman with blonde hair and blue/brown/grey eyes.

"Aunt Ava! Aunt Ava!" I yelled pulling on her sleeve. She looked down at me, happiness in her eyes along with sadness and grief.

"Yes _?" She asked. I'm guessing the end was muffled because it was my name.

"Can we go outside and play? I promise we'll stay inside the gate and be careful." I said. She smiled as she looked at the four of us.

"You remind me so much of my sister also known as your mother. Yes, but take your cousin Janson with you. You know that not only the _ are out there but also the monsters. And since you, _, and _ are demigods they will most likely be there." She said.

 _ **Switch Flashback**_

I was in a bedroom that I guessed was mine since the person I called my aunt Ava was the only other person in there and it was decorated like a boys' room. I was about twelve or thirteen at the time and was wearing a shocked expression on my face.

"Aunt Ava, I know I was adopted before you brought me here but that doesn't mean you aren't my aunt. You will always be my aunt to me. Family isn't just by blood, its by those who love you and believe and you, just like you've been doing for me most of my life. Yeah, you don't know who my godly parent is or if its a boy or a girl, but neither do I or my adoptive parents. No one but my godly parent and possibly the other gods know.

 _ **End of Flashback**_

"Greenie? What did you remember?" Percy asked.


	6. I have good news

**I'm so sorry! I'm such a horrible person! I shouldn't have left you for that long, I just have had writers block with this story and many others, therefore I haven't had any ideas. I'm going to try to get back to writing soon, and I know I shouldn't be asking anything of any of you because of how terrible I've been to you, but if you could give me ideas, it would speed up the process a lot. I cant write too much, as I want to get this done with tonight just so that you will either go to bed knowing that a story will be updated soon, or so that you can wake up to the good news of me updating soon. Also, I'm trying to figure out a schedule so that it will be easier for me to update and know which story should be my main priority. I hope you can forgive me, and I'll update soon.**


End file.
